officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KXFM
KXFM (97.5 FM), ' '''is a commercial FM radio station serving the San Antonio, Texas area. The station broadcasts a Top 40/CHR format. Owned by the Quintana Media Group, its studios are located in Uptown San Antonio, and the transmitter site is atop Tower of Americas downtown. History '''Early KXFM Years' 97.5 signed on in 1969 as KXFM. In 1972, KXFM was looking into a format switch to progressive rock, making that change late 1972-1973. This format lasted until at least 1976, when it shifted towards album rock. In the summer of 1986, the station changed its format to a mainstream pop station that would later evolve into Rhythmic Top 40 by 1988. The station at this time was owned by Walker Broadcasting until 1991, when it was sold to RB Media, the predecessor of Mas Media/Quintana Media Group. KXFM was the Dominant Top-40 station competing with then KSUA S96, which would become KXIM Mix 96.5. In 1995, the Top-40 market would be shook up by the arrival of a Move-in at the 92.3 and 93.7 Frequencies. KHYS/KBOK was launched as "Kiss and Kiss Again", a new Hip-Hop heavy Rhythmic format which quickly climbed up in the ratings. In August 1997, KXFM would go after the duo by changing from Mainstream Top-40 to a more Rhythmic Based Top-40. KHYS/KBOK had the Hip Hop music audience, and KXFM started to see their ratings slide down. Power 97.5 In 2001, KHYS and KBOK broke up and as a result, the Top 40 format was also dropped. On the same year, RB would finally "throw in the towel" and dropped KXFM after 32 years and flipped to Urban Contemporary as "Power 97.5"; the call letters would become KKPR. The first song on "Power" was "So Fresh, So Clean" by OutKast. Digital 97.5: Latin Pop comes to San Antonio On January 1, 2002, after a brief filler music stunt, KKPR became "Digital 97.5" with the KSDG calls and Latin Pop format. KKPR moved to 106.7 FM. In August 2005, RB Media revived the KXFM calls on 104.1 FM, which has since reverted to its Legendary Top-40 format. KVVA: Viva and Maxima In Janaury 2009, KSDG relaunched as "Viva 97.5" with the current KVVA calls. In 2017, KVVA became "Maxima" but returned to its "Viva" brand the next year. The Return of KXFM On January 31, 2019 at 9AM, KVVA surprised the San Antonio market as the station revived its legendary KXFM calls and Top 40 format. On the same day, 104.1 was given the KVVA callsign and the Spanish Top 40 format. The general manager of Quintana San Antonio, Gary Reimer told the "Freemont 37 12 o' Clock News" team that the 97.5 frequency launched on this day in 1969 with the iconic KXFM callsign. To celebrate the station's 50th anniversary, he and his team brought back the Top 40 format and stated, "KXFM deserved back its original home, so we did it". Former logos Category:San Antonio Category:Texas Category:Texas radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1969 Category:Top 40 radio stations Category:Contemporary Hit radio stations Category:97.5 FM Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Quintana Media Group Category:"Kyla's Club" affiliates